This is disclosure is directed to a glove, and in particular, to a glove which is constructed for use by women when putting on or taking off garments and clothing which are susceptible to snagging. A classic example of this involves a woman wearing rings or bracelet type jewelry attempting to smooth out typical thin or sheer stockings. Fingernails pose a problem. In addition to that, problems arise from the sharp points or corners on jewelry and especially rings and bracelets. It is less likely to be a problem with the cloth cuff of a long sleeve shirt or the seam of a jacket or coat. For smoothing purposes, it is possible to develop a careful style where the rings and jewelry are removed temporarily, and the fingernails are polished and buffed to remove sharp points in the corners. The mesh of sheer stocking material is very sensitive to snags. They will not only snag or tear, breaking one or more threads, but they will form a "run" which extends along the woof or warp of the cloth. More in the fashion of a knit, there is some flexure in the sheer stocking material, but it is quickly damaged as a result of this kind of snag or run. Not only does it create a problem, it becomes unsightly and is the kind of problem which cannot be easily, quickly, or readily repaired. Consequently, the entire garment can be damaged and is discarded when that occurs.
To avoid this problem, it is desirable that sharp edges be covered. This solution proposes a pair of gloves which are formed for easy handling of sheer knit garments. This covers stockings and other types of garments which are made of the same light or gauze type cloth. Moreover, this is a mechanism by which the user can protect the sheer garment. Such protection prevents what might be easily described as self inflicted damage to the cloth or other goods.
To consider the benefit, imagine for the moment that a person with average length fingernails and wearing customary and typical jewelry must put on a pair of socks, perhaps knee length socks, or perhaps full length stockings or other comparable cloth. When it is first touched by hand, there is always the risk of snagging or tearing. This disclosure sets out a mechanism by which snags and tears can be avoided. Moreover, the hand of the user is placed in the glove. The glove is worn to cover over the fingernails, but especially also the jewelry. It is a loose glove having sufficient room in it to fit over one or more rings on the fingers. This will cover rings mounted on the third finger, but also rings worn the other fingers. Likewise, it will cover a watch band or other bracelet which is around the wrist, also it will cover cuff links. By covering them, sharp corners are obscured so that they do not snag or tear.
Therefore and in light of this, the present disclosure sets forth a knit garment which has the form of a soft glove. The glove is constructed with seamless fingertips, i.e., they are formed by a knitting machine which shapes them to the desired shape. They are made of a high density thread count cloth. Whether knitted or woven, the cloth is shaped and formed into fingertips without seams. Preferably, the texture or surface irregularity are reduced to the point that it has a satin like finish. Considering cotton denim cloth at one extreme, the thread count is increased over 100 threads per inch, even about 150 threads per inch. As the number of threads in increased, thereby decreasing the surface roughness, the tendency to snag on the fingertips of the glove is reduced significantly and it becomes very protective. This is accomplished by forming the glove with at least the fingertips constructed in that fashion. By that, references made to a glove constructed with the five fingers in it and at least that region of the gloves is formed with such protection.
The present disclosure sets forth a glove which has a length for the hand sufficient to cover from the tip of the longest finger to the wrist, between the forearm and the hand. While that length provides coverage for the hand, the length of the glove of the present disclosure is preferably twice that measure. Accordingly, if the hand portion is seven inches in length, then the portion covering the forearm is preferably about equal in length. By making the long sleeve, this assures that the glove when worn reaches well up the arm and thereby stops snags and tears from jewelry on the arm. It prevents snags and tears so that no difficulty arises in the use of the glove of the present disclosure. The glove is highly protective of the user and the relatively easily snagged clothing typified by stockings and other light weight mesh cloth materials.
To consider this in better context, the problem more typically arises with women than men. To start the day, every woman must dress. If there is a press for time, the procedure becomes hasty and hurried. When rushed, the urgency of the moment causes difficulties, and the difficulties increase with the urgency. The accentuates hasty rushing. As a result, sharp corners on the jewelry or pointed fingernails will typically prompt such tearing. The gloves of the present disclosure, assumed to be provided as pair, can be quickly donned and enable the user to then smoothly, with less risk, put on sheer garments including stockings, quickly, readily and easily. The absence of the sharp corners and covered fingernails achieved by the gloves enhances speed. Then, the hurried circumstance is not so upsetting and so prone to snagging and tearing.
The present glove comprises a glove with five fingers deployed with a long sleeve which is positioned about and around the wrist and part of the forearm. The sleeve comprises approximately fifty percent of the length; the glove comprises the remaining fifty percent. The sleeve terminates at a pucker string which has two ends which are exposed and which can be tied together or wrapped around the upper end of the sleeve. Alternately, or in supplementation, the upper end of the sleeve also comprises an elastic stretch band which is positioned in a cloth loop, thereby enclosing it for easy use. It stretches and the retracts, thereby enabling the larger hand to be inserted through the sock, but it closes on the arm to provide a measure of engagement. This functions as a frictional grasp, thereby holding the upper end of the sleeve snug above the wrist, and thereby holding the jewelry, bracelets, and watches in a covered circumstance.